Wheels for large mining vehicles employ multiple wheel studs to bear the loads carried by such vehicles. The wheel studs are inserted through a wheel flange and are adjacent to a wheel cylinder. Wheel studs often need replacement during maintenance of wheel. For certain high capacity wheels, the wheel studs are arranged very close to each other and to the wheel cylinder. The use of conventional removal tools such as hammers is difficult and can result in damage to the wheel.
The need thus exists for systems and methods for pressing wheel studs out of the holes in the flange of a wheel that are easy and quick to use and minimize the likelihood of damage to the wheel.